In response to increasing demand in terms of higher peak data rate and better user experience from end users, third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication systems involving wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) technologies have been evolving, whereby many new features have been proposed and specified. For example, a new feature that allows the simultaneous use of two high speed downlink (DL) packet access (HSDPA) downlink carriers has been introduced. This new feature essentially improves the bandwidth usage and user peak downlink rate via frequency aggregation and resource pooling, and was extended to include a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) function. Later, four (4) carrier HSDPA (4C-HSDPA) was introduced which allows up to four (4) carriers to operate simultaneously to increase the downlink throughput.
As efforts to improve user experience at cell edge continue, coordinated HSDPA transmission involving multiple cells operates in the same frequency to deploy and support multipoint (MP) downlink transmission. Remote radio head (RRH) is an important technology that may simplify the deployment of the multipoint downlink transmission.